1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prosthesis with double damper, allowing the function of intervertebral stabilizer by controlling the interpedicular distance.
2. History or the Related Art
Dampers of this type are known, which are generally with single or double effect and which may progressively resist, in exponential manner, the advance of a piston, so that, after a certain stroke of the piston, the damper opposes any displacement of the piston beyond a determined value. To that end, the damper contains on either side of the piston an elastic body whose volume is smaller than that of the chamber determined by the position of the piston in the free state with respect to the bottom of the cylinder.
The variation of the volume of the chamber or of the compartment brings about a deformation of the corresponding elastic body which is opposed by the non-deformability of the walls of the chamber, so that a resistive force progressively opposes the displacement of the piston until it stops when this force becomes exponential.
The improvements forming the subject matter of the present invention allow a damper to be produced, comprising two identical, separate elements assembled together and comprising means for regulating the bending-stretching movement between two vertebrae, by developing an exponential curve in the two directions so as to approach as much as possible the physiological course of a discal movement.